Passenger side airbag systems are comprised of two major components. One component is the airbag module itself. Basically, it is in the form of a reaction canister which houses the inflator and airbag. It may also include a dust cover to protect the airbag. The airbag module is usually manufactured separately for later incorporation into the motor vehicle.
The second component of the passenger side airbag system is the airbag door. This door is normally a portion of the automotive instrument panel but is designed to break away under the influence of the expanding airbag. It is important to restrain the door and limit its travel. One popular method of providing restraint is by use of a strap or tether. This allows a non-rigid attachment such that the fit and finish between the door and the instrument panel may be maintained, even throughout minor adjustments in the positioning of the module assembly. When the connection between the tether and the module assembly is made during the automobile assembly, it is important to provide a simple yet robust connection scheme and to minimize any tendency of the assembly to rattle when the vehicle is in motion.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an airbag module assembly wherein the tether to module connection is made by a simple snap-in connection. Other objects, features and advantages will become apparent from the following description and appended claims.